


Hotspots

by reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, but kinda not cos it's longer than a traditional drabble, this just fell out of my brain via my fingers lollll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: How Louis came up with the locations for his scavenger hunt.





	Hotspots

"Haz? Harry, you here?" Louis shut the door behind him and dropped his keys in the pot on the small table. "I need your help with something, Styles, so you'd better fucking be here!"

"Jeez, can't a bloke go to the loo?" Harry's voice came from down the hall. "Gimme a sec, you impatient little shit."

"You're the one taking a shit Haz, not me." Louis snickered as he heard the toilet flush and the lock flick over, before his fiance appeared in the doorway.

"You talk some utter bollocks at times," Harry told him, his words softened by the affectionate look and tone he used. "Now what's got your knickers in a twist, love?"

"Firstly, my knickers are not twisted, but they are both pink and lacy, and you are not seeing them until bedtime," Louis told him firmly as he poured them both a drink. "Secondly, I've been to see Dave at Arista, and we've been chatting about what to do for a bit of promo for the single."

"Okay..." Harry raised an eyebrow as he took the glass from Louis' hand. "Go on."

"I came up with one idea, as a joke, but Dave is completely on board with it, but I need some help working the details out." Louis dropped onto the sofa next to Harry, snuggling up to his side. "Which is where you come in. I thought of sending the fans on a global scavenger hunt, with clues on a specific website, and when they solve the clues and get to the correct locations, the GPS will lock on, and unlock a video for them to watch."

"Lou, that sounds amazing," Harry grinned and pressed a kiss to Louis' temple. "You know they'll get them all within a day, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't care, it's gonna be fun," Louis beamed. "But Dave wants me to decide where each of the hotspots - that's what we're calling them, hotspots - he says it's up to me where they are. So," he sat up to face Harry excitedly. "I thought we could make it a queer scavenger hunt. Send them to the gay districts, and like... places we've been, you and me..."

"There's a Wellington Place in Belfast," Harry suggested. "And a Larry Park in Toronto."

"Oh god, yes! That's perfect!" Louis exclaimed, quickly scrambling to grab a notepad and pen. "Let me write this down, because Dave wants me to take the locations in tomorrow so we can get it set up as soon as possible. This is going to be so amazing, and the fans are gonna absolutely love every second of it."

"Hey," Harry said softly, a bright and fond smile on his face. "Hey, Tommo."

"Yeah?" Louis looked up from his notepad. "What is it, love?"

"I love you, and I'm so fucking proud of you, I could burst," Harry said seriously.

Louis grinned again and leaned forward, pressing a firm kiss to Harry's lips, one hand resting against his cheek.

"I love you too," he murmured. "But please don't burst, I like your insides to stay inside. And your outside is far too pretty to be all smooshed up."

"Gotcha, no bursting," Harry promised. "Definitely still proud though. I'm so glad this is finally working out for you. You deserve every damn thing in the world."

"We deserve it, babe," Louis corrected him. "And we're on our way. At long fucking last."

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable tumblr post here!](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/183226967260/hotspots-by-reminiscingintherain-words570)


End file.
